Sunday Best
by Aya Shiokaze
Summary: (One-Shot) It's an experimental fic that I was encouraged to work on as a result of being on writer's Hiatus for too long. I'm sorry if it's nothing spectacular.


The main character is an original character (and yes - this plot is also mine) but I won't say every element in this story is mine. Yes I start off with an original character but Yoshihiro Togashi's creation will also be in here. I hope you don't back down and walk away for the fact that there is an original character. (Damn MARY-Sue's and their horrible reputations!)

This is in first person.. It's in Setekh's point-of-view and Setekh's is actual the product of a story I had to write in English IV class as a part of Journalism.. I came to actual enjoy this character very very much (perhaps too much?).

Now, I hope this won't end up being so damn Cliché to the point of me wanting to delete it. I really hope I don't end up destroying the whole concept of it..

_BTW: I wanted to see if I could portray a character in First Person, that's why I wrote in the eyes of Setekh. Hopefully, I didn't ruin Yuusuke's personality. Ja!_

Enjoy this partially insane fic.

* * *

**Sunday Best  
**Aya Shiokaze

* * *

Why do they call Sunday just that? It's never sunny and it sure as hell doesn't Honor some god that the rest of the population forgot about! Sunday- fuck Sunday! It's never what it says. The holy day day that is most un-fucking holy day of the week. The day next is Monday.. another day that lost it's meaning completely.

Well, it is Sunday and it's the day were we (Myrddin and I) were sent out to Church by our overly religious foster mother. The dawn sunrise trying to break through the dark rain cloud that towered over Hokkaido in hole. The cool Russian breeze was making this - as the _dear_ Oban keep telling us every single so-called holy dark days "_Nichiyou an'un koi ii aoi sora desu_." I suppose in translation that would mean "Oh shut the hell up and quit complaining, you damn punk. You want sun? Well wait!"

"Oi, Setekh! You better be in your Sunday Best boy." That would be the jiji. Now, don't take this shit the wrong way but they're _okke_ people, except, they love to butt in your business and enjoy ruining whatever social life you once had and making it pretty much making it unsalvageable. Personal grudge, personal reasons and perhaps I shouldn't name 'em.

Sunday, as you already know, I dread. Myrddin and I _abhor_ Sundays. Especially since the old man is coming with us.

"_Sitike, Mirud'din, iie myuuji to _CD_ ni Church desu. Wakatta ka_?" The jiji asked the two of us. That jiji couldn't pronounce our names correctly if his life counted on it.. but, Myrddin was mumbling some things that were incoherent (I think it was along the lines of: _What the fuck? Two fucking years and the Jiji still can't say our names correctly... damn it! I thought my tongue was bad!)_

"_Hai, Miyahara-dono. _CD allo"

"-_Makarinaranu_." I corrected Myrddin quickly, hoping that Miyahara-dono didn't hear the English that the boy was going to use.

"_Ii. totonoeru 7:00_." The jiji said with more distaste than usual in his voice. He looked at the both of us and a sneer crawled upon his face then spitting some word I promptly ignored and he slammed the door.

I turned to look at the one I was beginning to see as a younger brother (for living with him for five years, I guess he is that) and seeing his fair face looking 10 shades paler, he turned his artificial brown eyes at me and shuddered. "I'm sorry, Set."

"Don't be. Pumarit- don't let that jiji get ya' down. Racist bastard." I told him, and quite frankly, this wasn't out of the normal. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. I guess that's why we go to church forcefully. We- according to them- are demons. We need 'Christ' to execute our 'Demons'. It gets old and we've only lived here for two and half years. "Look forward to be hearing something that idiot of a fool will be saying today. 'Demons shall be exorcists!'" I mimicked horribly. A small smile creaked on Myrddin's face and I felt like my mission was completed. "Besides, grab ya' jacket. Oban will probably not feed us anything worth eating again if we're late."

"Hai, Set'." He acknowledged silently. I grabbed my CD player and CD's (Who cares what the jiji said) and stuffed them inside my pants pocket. I grabbed my 'Sunday best' jacket and walked out the door, following Myrddin.

Sunday. The worst fucking day of the week. The more Sundays I deal with the Miyahara, the more I feel like drilling a hole inside my fucking head to drain out all the 'faith' shit. Helix muses and I guess that they'll have to put myself and Myrddin up for Treason from Faith. Oh, I can imagain that.

"_Laddies and Gentlemen! Setekh Wanatsuki-Miyahara and Myrddin Utagawa-Miyahara had been arrested for going against the Faith of their 'supposed' parents who claim to 'Love them very much'. At midnight, on Marzo 20, they'll hanged! KILL THE TRAITORS!"_

"SITIKE!" Oban shrilled into my ears. Blood rushing and the annoying ringing that won't go away until tonight, hopefully.

"_ITAI_!" I snapped at her. "_Oban_! _Matte_!" I yelled into her face. Fucking' bitch won't stop _Shrilling in my ear_!

"_Chikushome_! _Tameguchi kitte'n ja ne o_!" Jiji punched me square into my jaw, then grabbed me by my neck and began to squeeze... God did it hurt. No breath, no awareness, slowly slipping into darkness. Any words that Myrddin was saying became unclear and soon my vision was engulfed by the heavy darkness.. I hate Sundays.

"Set... Sete.. Setekh?"

I blinked. God, white blinding lights.. Piercing headache emerging! Oh dear Kami-sama himself, for when I find 'im, I'll kill 'im. "Nani ka?"

"Looks like Sleepy-Beauty is awake..." Moment of silence and the voice spoke once more, "Setekh?"

That voice.. that voice wasn't Myrddin. Male, yes, Myrddin? No. "Dare...?

Urameshi Yusuke. Welcome to Tokyo." Oh fuck..

"MYRDDIN!" I screamed out, every once of breathe I managed to keep was suddenly sucked out of my lungs. The boy who introduced himself as Yusuke looked taken by surprised by his face turned into sorrow... like hell I didn't notice this. Shit! "Where's Myrddin?"

Yusuke turned his head down and looked at the floor. "He's gone, kid." Kid? This guy ain't much older than myself. What the hell is he talking about?

"Gone? where?" I hissed. Yusuke turned and looked at me in surprise.

Looking around, he hissed back- "He's dead. Those son-of-a-bitches killed 'im when you were passed out."

Sickness, that was what I was feeling. This wasn't funny, no, never was. I ended up vomiting in a trashcan next to my bed and fell back down on the pillow I had grown accustomed to. "What happened?" I asked after I regain my strength to speak once more. If I thought I went through pain before hand, I think this surpassed all it by hundreds.

"Ya know those people you lived with?" I nodded at the question, where the hell was this going? "Lets just say it wasn't a pretty sight what they did to him."

"I asked- I want an answer."

"They cut him up into teeny tiny pieces before dumping him in the trash for the dogs. They're in prison now. Demon killing Humans is against the Reikai laws."

I blinked. WHAT? _Demon killing Humans is against the Reikai laws.._ "They're demons?"

"Yup. Not nice ones by the looks of it. _Ya' okke_?"

"Yea, I'm okay."

"Ii." Yusuke said while grabbing his jacket. "I gotta' go. I promised some bitchy nurse I wouldn't stay long. It's good to see you awake.."

"Thank you." I said.

"Whatever. Save that shit for later when you'll need it." Yusuke replied. I laughed- god that reminded me of Myrddin on a good day.. before those _demons_ adopted us. I watched as the Tokyo punk left my room and headed down the hall. The only question I had in my mind before I feel asleep once more, was: _How in the hells did I end up in Tokyo?_

* * *

Well... Setekh's softer side is displayed here. I hope I caught Yuusuke's character well. I know it's short but I wanted to see if I could write in 1st Person. I hope I didn't screw up on Yusuke much. R&R if you want. I can't force you. 


End file.
